Make Your Way Back Home
by Protozoa
Summary: Naruto is going to get his best friend back. He will tell him the truth about his clan. He is going to prove everyone that lost faith in Sasuke that they were wrong. Sasunaru


The title was taken from "Closed Eyes Still Look Forward" by Chiodos. It's a beautiful song that goes really well with the story! Hope you all enjoy :)

It was unfair really; all their unhappiness was based on lies. Lies that filled his mind with hatred and made him want to seek out a false revenge.

Naruto knew this, and it was a main reason he was not giving up on Sasuke. It wasn't his fault. He may not be reacting the best way, but it was certainly understandable. He was being manipulated and used and Naruto wasn't going to let that happen to his best friend.

This was also why Naruto was so upset when he figured out that Konoha had decided to kill Sasuke; which led to another disappointment when Sakura lied to him and tried to kill Sasuke herself. He still couldn't understand how she could bring herself to do it. She had supposedly been in love with him for years, yet she was willing to end his life. Naruto couldn't fathom it.

When someone's life is filled with hatred and revenge, the solution is not death. Naruto knew this better than anyone; he had experienced it first hand. However, he was somehow able to ignore and dismiss his anger and vengeful feelings and now he was known as one of the most loving and forgiving ninja. This is what true strength is, not hatred.

He had known from the beginning, he was the only one that would be able to bring Sasuke back.

Naruto had also realized he was going to have to do it alone. He was going to leave the village and not come back until he had his best friend by his side again. He understood this would probably result in him never being able to become hokage, but in the end that was okay. He had a new dream now.

His bag was already packed.

Naruto left a note on his counter, in case anyone came looking for him, which he knew they eventually would. He knew it would hurt Sakura to loose another teammate, but she was going to have to deal with it. He was going to bring Sasuke back, and not for her sake, but for his own. He had shed too many tears over him.

He easily avoided the night watch on his way out of the village and glanced back before it disappeared completely from view. He didn't know how long it would be until he saw it again.

Naruto wasn't sure where to find Sasuke. He had not picked up any trail or hints of his location in the last month. He was on a blind search to try and do the impossible.

However, it wasn't impossible. As much as Sasuke tried, no one is able to completely close their heart to compassion and forgiveness. He wasn't heartless; he couldn't be.

Naruto was the closest person to him, and he knew it. They had too many memories, their bond was too close. No one could make Sasuke forget that. Memories last a lifetime.

Naruto decided Sasuke wouldn't be in the fire country. He headed to the Village of Hidden Mist, because he had to start somewhere.

* * *

><p>About a month into his travel, a miracle happened. When he was passing through a small village, Naruto had overheard two shinobi of the Hidden Mist talking about Sasuke Uchiha. Of course, his reputation had spread all across the shinobi lands.<p>

"Did you hear that Konoha is doomed? Soon it will be completely wiped off the map." The man followed with a cruel laugh.

"What do you mean? Konoha is one of the most notable shinobi villages! Where did you get that idea?"

"Sasuke Uchiha has made it his goal to destroy the village. He wishes to seek revenge for his clan. Of course the village stands no chance against him."

"The last of the Uchiha clan… what a prodigy. He even took out Orochimaru. Too bad he isn't using his linage for better use though."

"He would make one hell of a hokage. Heh! Well, rumor is he is somewhere in the Lightning Country. No idea why though."

"Where the hell did you hear that? Are you sure you're not making this up?"

"Shut up! Of course I'm not! It's up to you to believe me or not though."

Although it wasn't an extremely reliable source, it was the only lead that Naruto had. He was headed for the Lightning Country.

* * *

><p>Months had passed, and yet Naruto had not heard another word of Sasuke's whereabouts. He had been searching the Lightning Country for some time now. Although it is a large area to cover, he should be getting close to completely searching it.<p>

His hope was not dwindling. There was no way he would give up.

He had found his way into the mountains and was leaving a village to head to the peak. He had stopped for some supplies and a fresh pair of clothes. The months of travel had destroyed his orange jumpsuit. His new outfit was less noticeable, seeing as he may soon become a missing nin. He couldn't have word of the orange flash running wild through the mountains of the Lightning Country.

He wore fishnet underneath a simple black t-shirt that dipped low to his chest. His still wore his necklace from Tsunade, and chose the shirt partly because it helped show it off. His pants were black with bandages around his ankles. He also bought a white, hooded cloak to help keep the cold of the mountain out.

His outfit was simple, cheap, and efficient. However, most importantly, unnoticeable.

On his way to the peak of the mountain, a heavy and dark rain cloud passed over. At the altitude, it was thick and almost impossible to see through. Not to mention, the rain was beginning to seep through his clothes. The wetness from his hair was streaking down his face and into his eyes.

Against his wishes, Naruto decided it would be best to take cover until the cloud passed over. Luckily, the mountain provided many caves and dry spots from over-hanging rocks.

He slipped into a cave that seemed dry and uninhabited. Naruto was about to build a fire when he heard a noise come from the back of the cave. He quickly drew a kunai.

Before he could make a move a cool arm slipped across his neck and a sharp blade was pressed against his back.

Naruto cursed his stupidity. How could he not have sensed another presence in the cave?

"Who are you and why are you here?"

Instantly he recognized the voice. It was so unlike any he had heard, cool and confident. You could tell the owner had immense power. It had haunted him for years… Sasuke.

He couldn't speak. He could barely breathe.

"…Sasuke."

"…Naruto?"

Surprisingly the blade was removed, however he wasn't released. Instead Sasuke captured both his hands and quickly bound them together. He pushed him to the ground where he fell into a helpless pile of limbs.

Sasuke had always brought out the weak side of him, although, ironically he had always caused him to become stronger at the same time.

"You still haven't answered my question, dobe."

Naruto growled. He suddenly couldn't stand his cockiness. "You're the idiot Sasuke! How can you be so easily persuaded?"

Sasuke smirked with an evil glint. "You're still weak."

"You know nothing about me! You act like you're so high and mighty, when you know nothing!"

The smirk didn't fade. "Answer my question."

"I'm here to tell you the truth about the Uchiha clan, Sasuke. So you can come back to Konoha with me and finally have peace."

Sasuke didn't seem amused, and the smirk faded. "What do you know about my clan? You never even met any of them."

"You're wrong. I met Itachi; I knew Itachi." The remark seemed to hit a sore spot.

Sasuke was suddenly at his neck with is sharingan activated. "Liar! Don't lie to me Naruto! You never knew him, no one knew the real Itachi!"

Naruto put his hand around Sasuke's at his neck. "Will you at least listen to what I have to say? I know more than what you think!"

Sasuke released his hand but left his sharingan activated. "Go on then, and don't waste my time."

"During your absence in Konoha, the time you spent with Orochimaru, Itachi visited me. At first I thought he was you honestly… but he told me why he had to kill the Uchiha clan. It wasn't what you think Sasuke, the elders of the council did put him up to it, but Itachi chose to in order to protect Konoha! He told me that the Uchiha clan was planning to rage war against Konoha, they wanted more power within the village. Your brother did it to keep peace!"

Naruto could see a slight reaction in Sasuke, although he quickly put his mask back up. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Why are you so quick to believe the lies Madara put into your head, yet won't believe a word your friend tells you?"

"How am I supposed to know what to believe anymore? All I know is based off of what others tell me! I need to know the truth." For a moment Sasuke almost appeared vulnerable.

"He gave me some of his power."

Red orbs met his blue ones. "What?"

"Itachi gave me some of his power."

"What do you mean? Prove it."

Naruto bowed his head. "I don't know how."

"Tch! Then how do you expect me to believe this?" Sasuke had risen to his feet. He was obviously flustered; the mask had been brought down.

"He said that he had put some of his power in me and someday it would be activated. That is all I know…"

Sasuke didn't have a reaction now. He seemed to be trying to absorb it all. Naruto felt for him. It must be hard to not know the truth about his parents' death. Not only that but to have believed such a lie for so long.

The rain outside the cave continued to beat down.

Naruto watched as the skies seemed to pour out everything they had. He didn't really know what else to say.

"FUCK!"

Naruto flew a foot in the air from the outburst. Although it was nice to know that Sasuke wasn't really an emotionless zombie.

Sasuke had walked to the back of the cave. Naruto understood that he wanted to be alone.

He slipped out of the rope that was binding his wrists and decided to make a fire. It was beginning to cool down and grow dark outside. He took off his cloak and laid it out so it would dry faster. After the sun went completely down, Sasuke came towards the fire from the back of the cave.

"I'm not going to believe you until this power that Itachi gave you is activated."

"…fair enough. So, until then?"

"You will travel with me. I'm headed to the peak of the mountain to improve my chidori."

Naruto stayed quiet and held back a smile. He watched the flames dance off of Sasuke's skin. It had been so long since he had last seen him... He was still wearing a similar outfit to what he had seen him in last time. His white shirt was still drenched with rain, showing his chiseled muscles underneath. It was almost unbelievable how they had both grown into such powerful shinobi. Sasuke glanced his way and caught Naruto staring.

His breathe caught in his throat and he began to blush furiously.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Eh… sorry. I just haven't seen you in a while, teme." Naruto awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep. We're leaving early." Sasuke retreated into the darkness of the cave.

"Aren't you going to sleep by the warmth of the fire?"

"Hn, I'd rather be away from you…"

Ouch. Naruto didn't respond. Instead he laid down next to the flames and grew lost in his thoughts of the past. It wasn't long till he grew drowsy from the heat emitting from the flames. Their patterns dancing off of the cave walls soon put him to sleep.

He was happy. Sasuke didn't outright ignore what he said. A small part of him was expecting that. The part that was influenced by what everyone else seemed to say about their faith in Sasuke. Naruto was the only one left that cared for him, and he was going to prove everyone wrong.

Update coming soon! :) Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment


End file.
